Display devices in which a half mirror material is disposed on a front surface of an image display member, such as a liquid crystal display device, and are capable of switching to a mirror status that reflects outside light (or a mirror disposed with a display function) are known. In a mirror state, such as when a lighting system is turned off or when an image is a dark display, outside light reflected by the half mirror material becomes greater than image light transmitted through the half mirror material. In an image display state, when the lighting system is turned on or when an image is a bright display, the image light transmitted through the half mirror material becomes greater than the outside light reflected by the half mirror material. That is, in these display devices, it is possible to change the same viewing screen between a mirror state and an image display state by switching the brightness of the image display member at the half mirror material rear surface.